Pandemic
Pandemic is an online flash game similar to Plague Inc, and is what it may have been based off of, or may even be a spiritual successor to. Pandemic is very similar to Plague Inc., and has almost exactly the same statistics and transmissions. Its plague types are Bacteria, Virus, and Parasite. There have been five Pandemic games: Pandemic, Pandemic: extinction of man, Pandemic 2 (the most widely-known one), Pandemic: American Swine and Pandemic 2.5. Differences General Pandemic has stats that are named differently, and the Cure (called the Vaccine in Pandemic) instantly cures all infected instead of rapidly reducing the infected count. This gives the player no time to stop the vaccine after it gets finished. There are also fewer countries along with fewer symptoms, and players cannot pick their starting country. Instead, it is chosen randomly. The vaccine can also be made useless by evolving adequate drug resistance. Even the lowest difficulty presents the danger/possibility of detection even if the disease is asymptomatic, making it even harder to play than Plague Inc, as the "lay low, then evolve symptoms" strategy does not work. DNA Points are needed to unlock the next tier of symptoms, and there is also the possibility of symptoms mutating as soon as the next tier is unlocked, necessitating a very careful game strategy. In Pandemic, there are water plants that can be infected, which will increase infectivity on the country they are in once they are infected. Pandemic I This game is based in days that you have to skip instead of natural days, causing different changes. There are 9 Countries, some of them with airports and water plants: North America (All of North America starting in Panama and Iceland), South America, West Europe (Most of Europe), Central Europe (Has parts of western Asia and the Middle East), East Europe (Has a bit of China, Indian Peninsula), Asia (the rest of Asia), Africa and South Pacific. In this game you get points to evolve symptoms and Transmissions. There is no explaining, but only the name. Also, you have a Threath level that goes from Germ to Pandemic Pandemic: Extinction of Man In this game, you also have the skipping days feature. You have simple controls: You get point that do actions in a country: Infect a new one, spread the disease, infect airports, waterplants and reduce the cure, along with your disease lethality, infectivity and drug resistance. This game adds a new feature: The Cure, every country has a cure meter which increases over time, this will make that country immune. The countries are: Canada (has Alaska), USA (Has Mexico and central America), Greenland (Has some Canada islands), South America, Europe, Russia, Middle East, Asia, South Pacific and Africa. Pandemic II This is the most Plague Inc. looking game, and the most popular one. In this game, days pass naturally, you can choose difficulty and disease, and you can speed up time. You get evolution points at the end of everyday, that work for evolvig transmission, resistance and symptoms. There is also the possibility of added random Attributes popping up at the beginning of, or in the middle of, a new game, such as Apocalyptic, where your disease has attention called to it by people believing it to be a sign of the end of the world. |-| Countries = - USA = This country is in North America and has its contiguous lands - Mexico = This country is in North America and Latin America and has Guatemala, Belize, Nicaragua, Honduras, El Salvador and Panama - Cuba = This island country is in North America and Latin America and has Jamaica, Haiti, Dominican Republic and Puerto Rico (USA) - Peru = This country is in South America and Latin America and has Venezuela, Ecuador and Colombia - Brazil = This country is in South America and Latin America and has France (French Guyana), Suriname and Guyana - Argentina = This country is in South America and Latin America and has Chile, Bolivia, Paraguay and Uruguay - Greenland = This island country is in North America - West Europe = This country is in Europe and has The UK, Ireland, Spain, Portugal, France, Luxembourg, Belgium, The Netherlands, Germany, Denmark, Switzerland, Andorra, Austria, Italy, San Marino, Vatican City, Slovenia, Catalonia (Disputed) and Basque (Disputed) - East Europe = This country is in Europe and has Norway, Sweden, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Russia (Kaliningrad), Belarus, Poland, Ukraine, Novorossiya (Disputed) Moldova, Transnistria (Disputed), Czech Republic, Slovakia, Hungary, Romania, Croatia, Bosnia & Herzegovina, Montenegro, Kosovo (Disputed), Serbia, Macedonia, Albania, Greece and Bulgaria - North Africa = This country is in Africa and has Algeria, Tunisia, Morocco, Libya, Egypt, Sudan, South Sudan, Chad, the panhandle of Cameroon, most of C.A.R, Nigeria, Niger, Benin, Togo, Burkina Faso, Ghana, Ivory Coast, Mali, Liberia, Sierra Leone, Guinea, Guinea-Bissau, Senegal, The Gambia, Mauritania, West Sahara (Disputed), The S.A.D.R (Disputed) and Eritrea - South Africa = This country is in Africa and has South Africa, Lesotho, Swaziland, Namibia, Angola, Botswana, Zimbabwe, Mozambique, Malawi, Zambia, Tanzania, Rwanda, Burundi, The DRC, The Congo, Gabon, Equatorial Guinea, Cameroon without the panhandle, A little part of the C.A.R, Uganda, Kenya, Somalia, Ethiopia and Djibouti - Madagascar = This island country is in Africa - Russia = This country is in Asia - Middle East = This country is in Asia and Europe and has Turkey, Syria, Kurdistan (Disputed), Iraq, Kuwait, Lebanon, Israel, Palestine (Disputed), Jordan, Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Oman, UAE, Qatar, Georgia, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Iran, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Afghanistan and Pakistan - India = This country is in Asia and has Nepal, Bhutan, Bangladesh and a tiny bit of tibet - China = This country is in Asia and has Mongolia, North Korea, South Korea, Myanmar, Thailand, Laos, Vietnam, Cambodia and Malaysia (peninsular) but doesn't have taiwan because the island doesn't exist. - Japan = This island country is in Asia - Indonesia = This country is in Oceania and Asia and has Papua New Guinea, the Philippines, Brunei, East Timor and Malaysia (Borneo) - Australia = This island country is in Oceania - New Zealand = This island country is in Oceania }} |-| Music = |-| Upgrades = |-| Gallery = Pandemic.png|The screen of a Pandemic game. World_compared_plague_inc.png|nations compared to pandemic countries Pandemic: American Swine Unlike all the previous games, this one is about the government of the USA trying to stop a Swine Flu outbreak on it. You can choose difficulty and government (Open-Normal-Closed). You control all US states (But not Alaska and Hawaii) .There is a Panic feature, that increases or decreases depending on media, it can increase cost of actions and taxes and if it reaches 100%, you will instantly lose. In American Swine, you take actions that cost money. Those are: Country: Deport, Develop Vaccine (only if not developed), Info Campaign (Only if open government), Extreme Police (Only if Closed government) State: Military support, Curfews, Hang out masks (only if state is infected), vaccine (only if vaccine is ready) Interstate: Road Block, Barricade Media: Censor, Spin, Solicit Fear Airport/Seaport: Military Support, Domestic tourism (toggle), Foreign Tourism (toggle), Close (toggle) Hospital: Military Support, Close (Toggle) City: Quarantine, Neutron Strike, Nuclear Strike Canada/Mexico borders: close (toggle) This game also has trophies: Under-Achiever: Complete the game on normal difficulty Inoculation: Complete the game on Hard difficulty Patriot: Complete the game on Hard difficulty with every government type Surgeon General: Complete the game on Extreme difficulty Operation Iceberg: ??? Trivia (Pandemic II) * In this game, if a seaport is locked, a boat cannot dock. Therefore, sometimes there will be a boat stuck in the ocean due to all seaports being locked down. * It is also possible for a disease to become completely immune to Vaccine attempts. * There are 21 countries and 24 hospitals. 7 are islands which are Japan, Indonesia, Australia, New Zealand, Cuba, Greenland and Madagascar * The Pandemic version of Madagascar is infamously well known among its players to be the hardest country to infect, with plagues often barely scraping into the country before its borders closed, or oftentimes just never getting infected and ruining an otherwise perfect game. Some may consider it as the equivalent of Greenland in Plague Inc. Both countries are present in both games, and Madagascar still gives players much trouble. ** Among players of Pandemic, this led to a popular internet meme called "Shut Down Everything" which depicts the president of Madagascar being informed that someone has a minor symptom (such as a cough) and he yells this phrase and shuts the shipyards. This has even been referenced in Plague Inc. itself in the form of the Shut Down Everything scenario, especially with one of the achievements associated with it, Mr President. ** Among players of Pandemic 2, Greenland is infamous in its own right due to its tendency to keep its hospital open as long as possible. There is even a bug in which the hospital occasionally remains functional and contributes to research despite Greenland being wiped out. Category:Content